Assassination Shinobi
by PainX65
Summary: Orochimaru was a sick twisted bastard, running experiments on children, trying to gain immortality, stealing bloodline users, etc. However he managed to create a monster so powerful not even him or the founders of Konoha or even the sage himself could control, a monster that destroyed 75% of the moon.


**Assassination Shinobi**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Assassination Classroom**_

Chapter 1

It was a… awkward day in Konoha, many genin hopefuls were sitting in the class waiting for their…'teacher' to show up.

Every student was very tense and nervous. One student looked out the window. This student was a male with red hair and blue eyes, he was wearing an bright orange shirt with a red jacket over top, blue shinobi sandals and a pair of red pants that went down to his ankles with a white line going down the sides.

This was Tsukemen Namikaze or Uzumaki if you were going by clan names. He was the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

Tsukemen glanced at the moon… or what was left of it.

" _It's day but the moon is visible in the sky_ " Tsukemen thought. " _I still can't believe the 75% of the moon was destroyed in a single day_ "

Tsukemen continued to look at the moon while holding a small orange see through crystal that was around his neck. " _…I'll visit after class…_ " He thought sombrely as he held the crystal tighter.

Suddenly the class froze as they heard footsteps that were getting louder by the second but it sounded like…squishing. Wait squishing?

The door opened as multiple people walked in, first was the teacher aid of the class Mizuki, and next was the other teacher aid Iruka Umino, the last figure made the whole class even tenser then before.

"Nurufufufufu" The figure said revealing it to be a…octopus? "Let's start with the roll call shall we?" The 'teacher' said, said teacher looked like a yellow octopus with a large grin on his face wearing clothes.

As the octopus began roll call the whole class got up and threw kunai and shuriken at the creature, the creature at incredible speed easily dodged the attacks with ease. "Shino Aburame?"

"Here…" Shino said lowly, he was wearing a pair of glasses and a trench coat that covered the lower half of his face. He was also a part of the Aburame clan.

"I'm sorry but you must speak up louder" The teacher said.

"HERE"

"Choji Akimichi?"

"HERE!" a member of the Akimichi clan Choji yelled.

"Sakura Haruno?"

"HERE!" A pink haired girl shouted.

"Hinata Huyga?"

"H-HERE" A shy member of the Hyuga clan shouted out.

"Kiba Inuzuka?"

"RIGHT HERE SENSEI!" A member of the Inuzuka clan shouted out, he had a white dog resting on his head and had two red markings on his face.

"Yakumo Kurama?"

"Here!" A girl with long brown hair said, she was part of the Kurama clan.

"…Tsukemen Namikaze" The teacher called out and no one noticed that the teacher hesitated with saying the name.

"HERE!" Tsukemen shouted.

The teacher glanced at him longer than the other students but no one seemed too noticed. "Shikamaru Nara?"

Shikamaru, a boy from the Nara clan, sighed. "Troublesome" He said.

"It seems Shikamaru is absent from class" The teacher said looking down at his clipboard that held the list of students. "I better inform Yoshino-san"

"HERE!" Shikamaru yelled loudly causing those who were unprepared to jump at the sudden burst from the Nara.

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Here" A member of the Uchiha clan said.

"Ino Yamanaka?"

"Here!" A girl from the Yamanaka clan said.

"Last but not least, Sai"

"Here sensei" Sai said as he gave a smile to the teacher, he had pale skin and black hair.

"And that is it for roll call!" The teacher said as he stopped dodging the shuriken and kunai.

The class was panting. "He's fast" Kiba panted.

"He is really troublesome too" Shikamaru said.

"YOU DON'T GET TO COMPLAIN" Ino shouted at the Nara. "YOU JUST SAT THERE AND DID NOTHING!"

Shikamaru muttered something along the lines of troublesome woman before speaking up. "Why would I waste my energy if we know he could easily dodge them?"

Kiba slammed his hands on his desk. "How do we know these things can hurt you?!" He shouted holding up the kunai revealing that it was green and flexible. "It probably won't even hurt you!"

The teacher's grin didn't drop as he held up his arm to the side and grabbed a tissue with his other hand. "May I borrow this?" He asked as Kiba gave him the kunai.

Holding the kunai in his hand with the tissue touching the kunai he threw it as his other 'arm' and what happened next shocked everyone.

As the kunai went through his tentacle it exploded the tentacle right off! "As you can see it can bring harm to me but not you students" He told his students as his tentacle grew back while picking up the other tentacle and eating it.

The students just stared at their teacher. "What?" The teacher asked.

"You ate your arm…" Tsukemen deadpanned.

"It tasted delicious" The octopus said causing them all to face fault onto their desks. "And besides it's safer this way" He whispered to himself as no one heard what he said.

Tsukemen just stared at his teacher as he remembered the first day when he came to teach them, yesterday!

 _Flashback_

The class was sitting in the class as they saw an octopus wearing teacher's clothes said next to Danzo Shimura who coughed into his hand.

"You are here to kill this monster" Danzo said as he glanced to the creature behind him.

"Is he from space?" Choji asked.

The teacher flipped. "I'm an earthling born and raised on earth!"

"Than is it from a summon contract?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not from a summon contract or an alien!" The teacher said as Danzo coughed back into his hand.

"Anyways this monster is the one who blew up 75% of the moon" Danzo said as the class gained shocked expressions.

"You're putting us in a room with him!" The class yelled except for Hinata, Shino and Shikamaru.

"Not to worry" The bandaged man said. "He has agreed not to harm you students… out of everyone in the world you have the closet chance to killing this thing"

Danzo grabbed one of the green kunai and went to slash the moon destroyer. "As you can see he is incredibly fast" Danzo spoke trying to cut the octopus. "He can move at speeds up to Mach 20, his other abilities are unknown" Danzo said as the teacher easily dodged the attacks while 'attacking' back while trimming his eyebrow and painting the nails on his hand.

Danzo stopped attack as he looked at his hand. "Right now he is looking down at you right now" The octopus had green stripes going across his face. "Those green stripes means he is looking down at you"

Danzo made a hand motion as the two other elders walked with a large tray of weapons. "These weapons were created to combat the creature" He pointed down at the weapons. Kunai, shuriken, swords, senbon and many more were green and flexible. "They won't harm humans or any life for that matter but they will harm it"

The teacher still had the green stripes across his face as Tsukemen asked a question. "Did Konoha create those weapons?"

Danzo shook his head. "We did not, these weapons were manufactured by Otogakure" Danzo said. " _And it made Otogakure richer_ " He thought with a frown.

"Do you expect us, academy students, to be able to kill this thing?" Sakura asked.

"No" Danzo said shocking the genin at how blunt he said it. They were at least thinking he would say something inspiring like 'You are our only hope' or something above those lines. "I don't expect any of you to be able to kill this beast but you all have been given a rare opportunity others would die for"

"Why should we kill him?" Ino asked. "What reasons are there for us to kill him?"

"I'm sorry I should have been more detailed" Danzo said. "The first reason to why you should kill him is because he is going to destroy the earth in a couple of years and has chosen the kids in this class, you, as one of his only classes"

"The second reason is the reward for his head" Danzo turned to face the class after placing the green kunai down. "The reward for whoever kills him will get one hundred billion ryo"

The class blinked with a few dropped jaws. "However" Danzo's words got their attention now. "You won't be the only class aiming for the reward"

"Huh" The entire class said.

"He has also agreed to teach classes in other villages such as Suna, Kumo, Taki, etc." Danzo said as he glared at the octopus that still had those green stripes. "He won't be here all the time to teach your class so you have to kill him whenever the opportunity arises"

"Why is he teaching multiple schools?" Yakumo asked.

"Because he broadcasted himself to the world" Danzo said as he remembered the broadcast.

 _Flashback_

A large holographic image appeared in each and every village."Nurufufufu" The yellow headed monster said. "Hello those of the Elemental Nations, as you can see the moon is now a permanent crescent moon and let me let you in of something. I was the one to destroy the moon nurufufufufu!" The octopus laughed.

"In a few years I will get bored of the earth and destroy it completely" The octopus laughed. "Not even the founders of Konoha or the sage himself can defeat or control me… send your best to try and kill me if you can, Ja ne"

 _Flashback End_

Danzo stared at the creature. " _If only I could get him into my Root_ " Danzo thought. " _I'll place Sai into the class to keep a watch over him, now how can I get him into Root, I can't use the Kotoamatsukami just yet I need to wait for a perfect opportunity. If he was in Root, Konoha will be the strongest village in the world!_ "

The octopus smiled as the green stripes disappeared. "I hope we have a wonderful time together class"

 _Flashback End_

Even only a day has passed the 'teacher' showed a lot of intelligence. "Kiba" The teacher called out his student's name.

"Yes sensei?" Kiba asked as he was just asleep, he had a bead of sweat running down his face.

"Which tentacle is the odd one out?" The teacher held out four tentacles, a blue one, a green one, a red one and a purple one.

"Uh… blue?" Kiba said unsure.

The teacher stared at Kiba for a while before his face became orange with a red circle on it. "Correct!" He said happily. "In this instance the blue tentacle is the odd one out"

The teacher then pointed one of his feelers to the blackboard. "As you can see here the 'blue tentacle' is the odd one out as it is the only support ninja out in the field" The blackboard showed four figures, one at the back, one out the front, one way out the front and one to the side.

The teacher pointed to the blue one that had a small plus on it. "This sign indicates that this ninja is a medic and is essential to any team. The one to the side, green, is one of the ninja planning to ambush any attackers who managed to get to the red one and the purple one is the recon unit"

Kiba scratched the back of his neck and gave a nervous laugh. "S-Sensei"

"Hm" The teacher looked at the shy Hyuga. "Yes Hinata?"

"Um…d-do y-you have a name?" Hinata asked. "W-what should w-we call y-you to s-separate you from o-other teachers?"

"That is a good question Hinata" The teacher said. "I suppose you can't just keep calling me sensei"

"Does that mean you're going to tell us your name?" Tsukemen asked.

"No!" This caused all the students to face fault. "I wish to give me a name Hinata"

"Huh?" The shy Hyuga said.

"You were the one to think it up so whatever you name me will be my name to all of you"

"Koro" Hinata said. "Korosensei"

"Nurufufufu I like it" The newly named Korosensei said.

The class then went back to normal except for the occasional shuriken and kunai. Korosensei dodged an anti-sensei shuriken. "Ino, you're interrupting your own studies. Go stand at the back for five minutes"

"Sorry sensei" Ino said rubbing the back of her neck.

A few minutes later the bell rang. "That's the bell" Korosensei said as he walked over to the open window. "I'm going to fly over to the Land of Noodles for a quick bite. If anyone is feeling up for a little assassination, call me" Korosensei then flew out of the window at high speeds.

The class just looked at the spot where Korosensei was. Tsukemen turned to the others. "What do you think about Korosensei?"

"I say he's troublesome" Shikamaru said before glancing to a shogi board in the room. "I do want to play shogi with him"

"Despite being our potential doom in the future I think his a good teacher" Yakumo said.

"I'll say just one day and my grades have already started to go up!" Kiba said happily.

Tsukemen nodded. "He is a good teacher isn't he" He said getting nods.

"It's kind of a shame that at the end of the year we will graduate" Choji said as he ate a bag of chips.

It was true even though Korosensei started teaching recently they grades already started to improve and he worked on each students weaknesses and strengths, for example Shikamaru's intelligence (his strength) and laziness (his weakness).

Korosensei also taught them different subjects. Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Yakumo learnt supportive techniques such as genjutsu and iryo ninjutsu, not real techniques mind you but more theory of said techniques.

Shino and Shikamaru also learnt these as well. Korosensei also helped Shino, Shikamaru and Yakumo with their taijutsu as both their fighting styles revolved them from fighting afar.

Kiba and Choji had to read through strategy and learning about long distance techniques to help them when an enemy is too far away from them.

What about Akamaru? Well he got a belly rub… for a good five minutes.

Sai was the one who learnt the most from Korosensei but he wouldn't say what but his fake smile seemed even more real it that was an indication.

Tsukemen looked out the window with a smile. Despite destroying the earth in a few years he was already a good teacher.


End file.
